


缠

by naibao



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naibao/pseuds/naibao





	缠

周震南十八岁成年的时候，有很的人都送了礼物，其中最让周震南不解的就是赵天宇送的。

他送了一盆盆栽，但是这个盆栽很奇怪，是个肉粉色类似多肉的一个玩意儿，团成一团不知道是个什么东西。

周震南收到的时候盯着这个小盆栽盯了许久也没看出来是个什么品种，问赵天宇，赵天宇跟他扯了特别多的东西，到最后也没有告诉他是个啥。

弄了半天，周震南的性致也消了，把它丢到一边拆其他的礼物了。

是夜。

周震南在浴室里洗着澡。

盆栽里的小东西突然长得飞快，小触手慢慢伸展开越长越大，直至长成成人手臂粗细。

几根触手蠕动着，像是在寻找什么。

周震南洗完澡，穿上内裤随意套一件浴袍就出去了，感觉有些口渴，拖着步子慢悠悠的晃到了客厅，脑子里还放着“左三圈右三圈脖子扭扭屁股扭扭”的魔性歌曲。

“谁？！”客厅有些漆黑，脚踝突然被不知名物体缠住的周震南有些瑟瑟发抖。

当看清是什么东西的时候，周震南脸色瞬间变得煞白，踢动腿想甩开触手，然而很快的一堆触手围了过来，黏滑的触手直接缠住他的双腿双手，双手瞬间被四五根触手缠住拉向了上方，含着催情的黏液因为触手的爬行沾满了他身体。

浴袍被灵活的触手解开，周震南惊恐的看着身上的触手，挣扎着却被触手们缠的更紧。

黏液的催情成分快速的让周震南起了反应，呼吸变得有些急促起了。身下的触手慢慢从内裤的边角钻入，缠住了前身，圈住了浑圆，慢慢的往那隐蔽的小口滑动。

感受到触手用意的周震南拼了命的挣扎，但是但因为黏液的缘故，身上软绵无力，刚张嘴想喊滚开就被一条触手趁虚而入，钻进了嘴里。

“唔……”嘴里的触手横冲直撞的搅动着，让周震南难受的仰起了头。

缠在胸部的触手玩弄着两颗红果，使得他们变得肿胀不堪。

在下面穴口的触手在入口试探了一会，两条合并成一条便毫不客气的插了进去。

“唔唔……”下身的疼痛使被催情的周震南恢复的一瞬间的清醒，但是很快的，疼痛变为了苏爽的快感使得周震南变得渐渐没了意志，柔软的腰肢配合着触手抽插着。

第二天，周震南从睡梦中惊醒过来，摸了摸自己身上的睡衣，松了一口气。

是梦啊……这是什么诡异的梦。

真实的让他毛骨悚然。

像是想到什么，感紧跑到客厅看看那的状况，发现什么也没有。

但当他的视线扫到那颗盆栽的时候，莫名的打了个激灵，本着信其有不可信其无的想法，周震南毫不犹豫的将那盆盆栽丢进了垃圾桶，然后穿着身睡衣就提着垃圾袋赶紧去把它给扔了。

——end


End file.
